


Held @ Gunpoint

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober promt-3tw: guns
Relationships: Fiona Nova & Jack Pattillo
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 1





	Held @ Gunpoint

Fiona’s eyes started to water. She was pointing a gun at the gang who had Jack in their clutches. 

“Let him go.”

“You have to decide girlie kill him or kill us”

Fiona breathed in real deep.

She pointed the gun at Jack. The person who was holding him let go and pushed him to the front. Fiona struggled to breathe again as she saw Jack’s eyes, smiling and unafraid. She aimed and shot. Jack stood unmoving with his hands behind his back. The bullet whizzed by his ear and hit the leader between the eyes. Jack ran to the side, taking out his sidearm and firing. Fiona fired, a tear slipping down her cheek. She stops at half a clip. Fiona and Jack let the scared ones escape. They shoot the rest down. 

“Good job Nova” Jack says, professional, but proud. 

Fiona wipes her eyes and suppresses the urge to hug him. They stay on the battlefield for another moment waiting for another attack. They gather the goods from the dead and leave.

Fiona dried her tears. Steeled herself. 

“The deception went really well this time too. I’m just wondering if we can stop it now?”

“No”  
“Why not?”  
“Why would we stop it? It’s gotten us so far. Fiona you are guaranteed to have that reaction every time. ”

“That’s because it’s like killing my father again and again,” she murmured quietly.

“What was that?”  
“Nothing, Jack, nothing.”  
They arrived at HQ and Fiona escaped to her room leaving Jack to report what happened. 

\------  
Fiona was formulating a plan. If Jack did not understand the stress he put her under when they did their maneuver then she will show him. 

She had to organize a situation where he had to be in her position. She called up contacts. She found roughly a specific day where most people would be available.

Setting it up took three months. It took this long because she was doing it under wraps and meticulously. Jack did not seem like he had any idea. In came the day of executing the plan. Fiona would be kidnapped from a specific street, the Fakes will be called, tell them the ransom, wait and do the shoot your family member routine backwards.   
They gathered at the spot. Fiona sends a message to the Fakes where she is and that she is uneasy. Then the kidnapping happens. They wreck her stolen car and take her in a van.   
Suddenly they get interrupted by another car pulling next to the van. The hires looked at Fiona in question. She shrugged as a new gang came out of the car with guns and surrounded her hires. She quickly starts calling the Fakes. He hears Jack answer. “Help, Jack I’m surrounded. Come get me at,” and she rattles the address and shut the phone off. Meanwhile the two gangs were sizing each other up. She leaves the van, her hands and legs loosely tied with rope. 

“Fuck off assholes we’re trying to do something here.”

The new gang recognized her and on each of their faces, a look of horror, dawned.

They scrambled to leave just as the Fakes’ cars rumbled at the end of the street. Rimmy’s car first, with Jack’s in tow. Fiona gestured to the guy to come grab her ropes and pull her on him. She felt the rope tighten and her captor was a step right of her shoulder. Rimmy gets out of the vehicle and so does Jack. His face twists in anger. 

“Leave or else”

“If you want her you would have to shoot her or us. Choose.”

Jack shot him without hesitation. The others put up their hands as the ropes slid down Fiona’s silhouette. 

“Let them run” Fiona grumbled as she walked towards Jack. Her hired people split between their van and running into alleys. Jack hugged her close. 

“What the fuck Fiona I was scared!”

Fiona smirks.

“Does this mean we can come up with a new technique now?”

Jack huffs and keeps hugging her until they go back to the car. They go home.


End file.
